1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of safety mechanisms for firearms. The invention is particularly adaptable in shotguns having a breech which can be opened and which can be closed and locked in the closed position. The invention involves a safety device or an additional safety mechanism constructed to prevent firing of the gun unless it is assured that the breech is in the closed and locked position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety mechanisms for guns are, of course, well-known in the art. In guns of the type referred to in the foregoing, typically there is a safety button rearwardly of a lever which locks and unlocks the breech. Typically, the mechanism as provided relates the safety button to the trigger so that when the button is in the safety position, the trigger cannot be pulled for firing the gun.
A need has developed for a further safety feature which is a safety mechanism which will insure that the gun cannot be fired, that is, that the trigger cannot be pulled unless it is assured that the breech is closed and locked. As presently known, safety mechanisms do not provide for this contingency, that is, it has been possible to fire the gun with the safety button in the firing position, even though the breech was not closed and locked.
An example of the gun of the type referred to in the foregoing is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,203, and this mechanism embodies a safety of the type which cooperates with the trigger to prevent pulling of the trigger when the safety is in the safe position.
The herein invention in a preferred exemplary form, which is described in detail hereinafter provides a novel and unique safety mechanism which can be set into a position which assures that the gun cannot be fired unless there is assurance that the breech is closed and locked.